Bedding items, such as sheets, comforters, and the like come in various sizes and shapes. Such bedding items may coupled to a mattress in a variety of ways. For example, such bedding items may be designed to be fit snug around the corners of a mattress (e.g. “fitted sheets”), designed to be tucked in and/or folded around the corners of a mattress (e.g. “flat sheets”), or simply placed on top of the mattress to hang down over the sides of the mattress.